


Thank You Dear Corpse

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graverobber thanking a corpse for the Zydrate it gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Dear Corpse

"It's clean, it's clear, it's pure, it's rare…it takes you there" Graverobber quietly sang to himself as he pulled back the plunger and watched happily as the shiny blue liquid quickly filled the tube from his crouched position leaning over the last body.   
He then pulled the needle from the corpse's left nostril and then proceeded to move the liquid from the needle tube into an empty vial from his pocket.

Pocketing the now full vial he rocked slightly on the balls of his feet as he leaned forward and smiled as he felt the bones cracking of the many corpses under his boot clad feet.

Tonight he was in a pit that was farthest from the city, it was a mass grave of old and new corpses and he had many vials full tonight and he knew this pit alone would keep him in business for many years.

So in other words, business sure was booming tonight and his clients would be happy and pay him and he would then be happy, ah being a Graverobber was a wonderful life.

He smiled and picked up the hand of the still fresh corpse he had just pulled the needle full of Zydrate from; he knew it was fresh because there was still a bit of warmth to the skin.

He knew the corpse, which was once a woman full of life a short time ago had been one of Repo man’s unlucky victims, as the gaping hole in the place where her breasts used to be showed the Reopman's handy work.

"You either had implants or a new heart…you missed a payment my dear lady" he clicked his tong as he brought the limb closer to his face and shook his head as he inspected the clean and chipped coat of purple nail polish.

"How very kind and thoughtful of you by helping me with a fresh supply of Zydrate" he left a gentle kiss on the corpse's greyish coloured hand.

Then he dropped the hand, stood up and tipped an imaginary hat "thank you dear corpse" he said before waving his left hand around him, above the pit of bodies where he still stood on nameless, some faceless rotting bodies.

"I thank all of you corpses for your giving nature and thinking of me and my little Zydrate business and keeping me a fresh and never ending supply" he said with a wink and a grin before walking over the corpse's.

An almost wet, squishy and crunching sound he could hear under his boots as he made his way across the pit back to the edge of the pit where his bag lay on top of a knocked down tomb stone.

He grabbed hold of the edge of the stone and jumped up out of the pit, grabbed his bag that was full tonight and slung it over his shoulder.

He started moving away from the pit where numerous bodies lay tangled in a heap and headed out of the graveyard and started his trek back to the city and his waiting clients.

He knew he'd be back here soon and when he was he'd be sure to thank the corpse's again and again, after all you mustn't think bad about the dead, you should be kind to them and respect them they were people too you know.

**Author's Note:**

> This one never really had a plot I was just writing and it kind of happened, so I don’t know.


End file.
